


The Skull

by Vale (kowarubunga)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, beyond proper fluff count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowarubunga/pseuds/Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first post; i wrote this not too long ago.</p><p>Sherlock finished off a case with Anderson, being himself, pissed off Sher a bit. He comes home to a loving John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skull

"John," Mrs. Hudson called from his bedroom. "It looks like you barely use your room." John cringed slightly and blushed. Him and Sherlock had been out late many times and had ended up crashing in Sherlock's bed. And did things. Things Mrs. Hudson would be scarred by.  
"Sorry," He called back. "Been out late and slept on the couch." It was a clean and simple lie, hardly anything compared to denying his love for his flatmate.  
The door flung open revealing a disheveled Sherlock who had been out solving another case. He smiled when he saw John. He took off his coat and scarf, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"How was it?" John asked like every other time Sherlock did this.  
"Absolutely riveting," Sherlock said with a coating of sarcasm. "What do you think? Anderson was in this one. That condescending bastard." He murmured the last part. The consulting detective fell on the couch, his right hand caressing the wall.  
Mrs. Hudson was going down the stairs.  
"Oh, Sherlock, you know you're going to have to deal with him. You can't keep inventing new was to kill him in your head," John said as he left his laptop and kneeled by the curly haired man. Sherlock moved his face so the two were millimeters apart. John felt his head drop so he could touch Sherlock's lips.  
Mrs. Hudson was already on their level. She smiled and left the couple.  
Sherlock snapped his neck back to face the door as it shut. "Who was that?"  
"Mrs. Hudson. She wanted to make sure there weren't anymore human parts lying around.  
"Hmph," Sherlock murmured. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's raven hair.  
"Don't worry. I can buy you a new skull if you'd like," John remarked. Sherlock smiled, turning back to face the ceiling. John crawled on him, making sure not to hurt him.  
"New jumper, eh?" Sherlock whispered.  
"Aren't you observant?" John joked.  
"Got a haircut too. And took a shower...four hours ago. Just after I left."  
"Good job, Sherly."  
"Don't call me that." Sherlock wrapped his around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in close. Their lips touched. The kiss deepened as the consulting detective let his hands wander to the edge of John's sweater. He tugged up the edge and layed his hands on John's bare back.  
Someone cleared their throat. It was the couple, they were too busy with their mouths to do something like that. John lifted up his head to see a suit, crossed arms, and the handle of an umbrella. Sherlock tilted his head back.  
"Hello Mycroft," Sherlock said, hugging John close to him.  
"Just so you know, I'm not keen on this," the older Holmes brother said.  
"And did I ever say I care about what you say, Mycroft? No. Now go piss around with traffic is Moscow." Mycroft scowled and left. John cupped Sherlock's face as he always does, stared into his eyes, and whispered, "So, how about that skull?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry if its a tad OOC


End file.
